thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Times/Chapter 1: A New Beginning of the Pride Lands
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of The Dark Times by SammyChance. This chapter is called " A New Beginning of the Pride Lands". Plot (In the continent of Africa, it was peaceful and quiet when the lionesses are hunting in the plain. Sarabi start to narrate.) * Sarabi: Only one single day changed my entire and the Pride Lands too...things will never be the same after the great king is gone. My beloved Mufasa...my poor, little Simba...why did the great spirits decide to take you away from me so early...? Life feels som empty without you. If only I could go back in time and change the past...then bith of you would be still here. And the Pride Lans would be full of joy again. *Rustle* But I have to go on. (In a darker side in Pride-Cave, Scar has appeared out of the shadows) * Sarabi: Good evening, my king. * Scar: Ah, dear Sarabi, why so formal? After all, we belong to the same family. * Sarabi: I was Mufasa's queen...with his death, I am just an ordinary lioness and no longer queen. I don't belong to your family anymore, my king. * Scar: Of course you do, Sarabi! Mufasa or not, if I call you queen, then you are the queen! After all the lionesses need a queen who leads them during the hunt. And it's obviously they trust you at most and you are the best hunter...But if you don't want, Sarabi. I just thought it would be the best for the pride. You know, as the king... * Sarabi: I agree...,Scar. I will be the queen for my lionesses. But I won't be your queen...I was and will ever be Mufasa's! * Scar: Just care that the lionesses follow their task! That is all I expect from a queen. And please don't mention his name all the time. I get a headache from hearing it...! (Some lionesses stand outside the Pride's Cave) * Lioness #1: Are you sure we should go there? Who knows if we are welcome... * Azola: We have no other choice...We can't go back anymore. Most of us are too tired to go furthur and maybe if we find a new place to be my daughter will overcome her father's death. (Some hyenas are in the Pride Lands) * Sarafina: Look Sarabi, it seems that the hyenas have discovered something. * Hyena #1: Hey, stinky lion! Don't go one step furthur or you will regret! * Azola: Grrr! I don't take any order from hyenas! * Shenzi: Stop! Leave them alone! These lions are intruders! We have strict rules from the king, Sarabi! So why should we listen to one of your lionesses?! * Sarabi: BECAUSE I AM THE QUEEN!! And as your queen, I tell you to call Scar now and leave these lionesses alone! * Shenzi: But... * Sarabi: I guess you know that I am responsible for the hunt, dear Shenzi? Do you want to have something to eat the following days. Scar won't hunt for you and your clan. Think about it! And what are you going to do now, Shenzi? * Shenzi: We will call Scar now. He is the King, so he should make the decision. (Azola and her pride thank Sarabi and stay in the Pride Lands) * Azola: Oh, thank you very much for your help. My pride is very tired. I already feared that we won't be able to defeat those hyenas... * Sarabi: Don't worry about them. They are only the king's annoying pets...I am Sarabi, the queen of the Pride Lands. * Azola: My name is Azola. My sisters and I are searching for a new pride since our leader died. We are only few less. The last weeks were very hard for all of us. Especially for the youngsters. They disn't only lose their home, also their father. * Sarabi: Oh, don't worry. You are welcome. I will speak with our king. I guess he will share our decision. * Scar: Sarabi?! Who are those lions? Why didn't you make them leave already?! * Sarabi: I don't think that this would be a good idea, Scar... * Scar: And who allows to amke such decisions on your own?! * Sarabi: You, Scar! You said I am responsible for the hunt...and to hunt enough prey for all of us, I need more hunters. I thought THAT would be in your intrest a well...But if you don't want, Scar... * Scar: This time it will be ok, Sarabi...After all, more lionesses in my pride also means more possibilities for me to change my mind about you! (Nala and Tama become friends) * Nala: Hello! My name is Nala. * Zira: Mh? * Nala: I have heard that you lost your father. I just want to let you know that are not alone...I didn't even know my father. He died before I was born. * Zira: Wohoo! And now leave me alone cub! * Nala: Oh! That was rude! What a grumpy lioness! * Tama: My sister is always grumpy! Don't take it personal! But I am not like her! I want to befriend you. My sister was a daddy-girl. But I was not...Father was always so harsh. To be honest, I was a little bit scared of him. Maybe he didn't like me that much because I am not as brave as Zira...But well she is older. If I were her age I would be also more brave I think...Mommy always says: Prevention is better than cure. So I shouldn't be worried about if I am afraid of something...Oh no, I am talking to much! I always do when I am exicted...Sorry, sorry!! * Nala: Hehehe...You forgot to mention your name...I am Nala. * Tama: My name is Tama. (Azola, Sarabi and Sarafina talk) * Azola: The Pride Lands are really beautiful. My pride and I are gkad to be a part of it now. I am really thankful to you and your mate, Sarabi. * Sarabi: Oh no! The King is not my mate!! My mate is dead. He was the true king before his brother came to the throne! He died by trying to save our son...It was a tragedy. At one day, I lost my mate and my son...My brother-in-law was next in line and so he became king. But he is not my mate. * Sarafina: Haha, if you were, Sarabi, I guess you would have tan his hide at that moment he introduced the hyenas into the Pride Lands. * Sarabi: Of course! (Zira walks up to the river and meets Scar) * Zira: Mother will act all the time if everything is fine...Nothing is fine! Now we are living here. In an unintelligent pride, in an unintelligent land, far away from everything I know...Father, you always told me I would be more than an ordinary huntress...and now I am not even that! I am nkthing without you... * Scar: Oh, great, not another whining lioness in my pride who are speaking to imaginary lions...If you are not a huntess, feel free to leave. I guess your father would be proud of his little complaining lioness...If I want to fill my pride with whining cubs, I would have known a much more enjoyable way... * Zira: Oh, no! I made a fool of myself in front of the king! I...I...I am usually not that whining, Sir...My father always told me that one day, I will be leader. * Scar: So...did he. Then learn to hunt,...cub! * Zira: Oh yes, I will, your majesty! I promise! I will be the best huntress ever. * Scar: *thinks to himself* Great... * Zira: The king spoke to me! He taught me...that means he is also convinced of my skills! (Sarafina sees Nala and Tama play with each other) * Sarafina: Ah, there you are Nala. Did you have fun? * Nala: YEAH!! Tama was also the only cub in her pride, mommy. But now we are friends and we can play together! * Sarafina: That's nice. Then I guess you are glad to know that soon, our pride will two little cubs. We just have to wait a short time. * Nala: Oh! We can't wait! The Dark Times (Sarabi and the lionesses hunt some wildebeest and meet Zira) * Sarabi: It is senseless...They are already to far away... * Sarafina: Na well...then next time. * Sarabi: Mh...just hope that Scar isn't hungry today. * Zira: It seems that I was more successful than the queen! She stumpled and I brought her down all by myself! * Sarabi: Zira, that was a pregnant wilebeest! Didn't I say that is forbidden to hunt them. * Zira: Well, yes but before the king is hungry... * Sarabi: Even the king has to accept the rules of hunting, Zira! (Zira runs) * Sarabi: Zira! Wait!! * Azola: Don't worry, Sarabi. You didn't say anything wrong. My daugher only has difficulties to accept criticism. She got her hot temper from her father. I apolgise for her behaviour and disorder. I think she only wanted to impress you. (With Sarabi and Zira) * Sarabi: Ah, there you are. * Zira: What do you want, Sarabi... * Sarabi: Zira, I didn't want to be rude, but we have our rules for reasons. The animals here trust that we observe the law. In the Pride Lands, there are places where hunting is forbidden and we have laws that young, healthy and preganant animals are safe and that we have to protect them from other predators. Otherwise, the herds wouldn't have any reason to stay here and and we need them to survive...and it's the task of the king and the queen to care for that rules. You see, young Zira, that everyone here have their tasks. We all care for each other. * Zira: Pff! I know exactly what's going on in your mind, Sarabi! You see me as a danger! * Sarabi: Huh? I don't understand. Why should you be a danger...? * Zira: Because you are only accepted as queen as long as you are also leader of the hunting party. But one day, I will become old enough to be a leader too! * Sarabi: Eh? Hahaha, oh Zira. You are so wrong. I am glad about hunteresses with your skills. Maybe you get your chance earlier as you thought! If you like, you can lead the younger hunters. The group can become too big for one. * Zira: What? Really? * Sarabi: Sure, if you accept our hunting laws or don't you feel ready yet, Zira? * Zira: I am ready! You will see. My group will be succesful! * Sarabi: I am very sure of it, Zira! TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Dark Times (Chapter 2) Category:SammyChance Category:Fanfiction Category:SammyChance's Pages Category:The Dark Times